Tensões
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Tudo o que ele sentia por ela era ódio, mas mesmo o ódio pode ser recíproco ao extremo. - Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger - spoiller 6


**N/A: **_Pessoas, eu sou meio perfeccionista e achei alguns erros na fic depois que publiquei, por isso resolvi atualizar... Pra não perder a viagem, acrescentei uma musica. O nome é "Nós", não sei o autor ou qualquer outra informação sobre ela, só que foi gravada em uma versão maravilhosa pela Cássia Eller. Quem souber mais não se acanhe e me escreva. Eu não havia colocado na primeira vez porque não gosto muito de songfics, acho que a música perde um pouco a sua força quando só transcrita, mas o Draco ficou cantando tanto isso no meu ouvido que não deu outra, tive que escrever. Recomendo que ouçam e curtam a fic._

_Beijos _

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ele estava de volta a Hogwarts. Não se sentia feliz por isso. Se sentia prisioneiro da escola. Fugira da ira de Voldemort, pedindo a McGonnagal o asilo prometido por Dumbledore. Fugir só foi possível pelo sacrifício da mãe. Ele não tinha mais mãe, mas a dor massacrante que sentia já estava passando. Ele sentia mais medo e raiva do que tristeza. Ninguém era capaz de entender o que se passava na sua alma.

Ele sentia a raiva queimar em sua garganta. Estava sentado em seu quarto, no batente da janela, olhando a chuva cair lá fora. Sentia raiva de tudo e de todos. Estava sozinho e preso em uma rede que não podia furar. Mas acima de tudo, ele a odiava nesse momento. Ele a odiava como nunca odiou tanto. Odiava a todos eles, mas principalmente a ela e ao Potter.

Um sorriso brincou em seus lábios. Em Potter ele daria um jeito, era questão de tempo. Ele sabia o que fazer, já fizera uma vez e faria de novo. Só não havia feito ainda, pois estava pesando o que tinha a perder e a ganhar com isso. Mas ela...

Ela tinha passado dos limites, não o humilhara só uma vez, foram várias, desde que se conheceram, desde que ele colocou os olhos naquela sangue ruim maldita ele soube que teria problemas. Mas nas últimas duas semanas ela estava pisando nele, desde fazê-lo passar por burro nas aulas até metê-lo naquela encrenca que culminou em uma semana de detenções para os dois, sem falar no tapa que havia levado.

Ele passou a mão na face, no lugar onde ela o havia batido pela segunda vez na sua vida. Seu rosto queimou, como no momento do tapa.

O relógio despertou ao longe. Ele precisava descer, precisava cumprir a maldita detenção com ela.

Ele se vestiu e saiu da sala comunal com a varinha na mão, andando com passos firmes em direção ao saguão do castelo, a raiva ainda revirando suas entranhas.

Quando, horas depois, ele começou a descer as escadarias saindo da sala da professora McGonagal, ele a viu. Ela andava depressa no corredor, distraída, provavelmente voltando da detenção com o Snape, preocupada com algo que não era ele. Ela nem sabia que ele estava lá.

Era tarde, o corredor estava absolutamente vazio e a chama da raiva voltou a queimá-lo por dentro. Ele gostaria de vê-la sofrer, sem poder gritar, sem poder reagir, em uma situação que nada poderia salvá-la. Queria vê-la aos seus pés como sua escrava.

Mas ele conhecia muito bem Hermione Granger. Ela nunca se submeteria a ninguém. Não importava se não pudesse reagir, sua maior arma era pensar.

Mas o desejo de fazê-la sofrer ainda foi maior.

Silenciosamente, ele a seguiu até o corredor do andar acima, igualmente vazio. Ela diminuiu um pouco o passo, aparentemente cansada da subida. Ele ordenou o _Accio_ mentalmente, a varinha dela saiu voando de suas mãos e ela a seguiu com os olhos até as mãos dele, tentando em vão alcançá-la. Por um segundo os olhos deles se encontraram.

- Draco? Mas o quê...

- _Silencio_ – ele ordenou com calma, apontando a varinha da menina pra própria dona.

Hermione tentou correr, mas mal deu dois passos e outro feitiço a atingiu, fazendo-a tropeçar.

Ele foi até ela antes que a garota pudesse se levantar e a pegou pelos cabelos, fazendo-a se erguer segundo sua vontade. As mãos dela se agarravam às dele, fincando as unhas em sua pele. A boca aberta, como se estivesse berrando, mas sem emitir nenhum som.

Ele a empurrou até a parede, segurando firme seus braços às costas da menina, ele a prensou com o corpo, imobilizando-a.

- O que você pensou, hein, Granger? Que poderia fazer o que pretendesse comigo? Que poderia me humilhar, me bater? – ele falava no pé do ouvido da garota, sua voz carregada de raiva. – Você vai me pagar!

Então apontou a varinha para as costas dela e murmurou docemente em seu ouvido.

- _Crucio_ .

Ele teve que fazer muita força para mantê-la sob controle, ela se debatia como louca, mas ele não quis soltá-la. Então ele parou. E a sustentou em seus braços, pois o corpo da garota estava mole, mas ela ainda estava consciente.

- Gostou, Granger? Quer mais?

Ele parou por alguns segundos, pensando no que poderia fazer em seguida. Nunca planejara aquilo, mas quando da oportunidade, estava achando extremamente prazeroso. Ele riu e ao fazer isso sentiu o perfume dela pela primeira vez. As mãos dela voltaram a se debater, tentando se soltar. Ele a apertou mais ainda com o corpo, sentindo as nádegas da garota contra seu quadril, e aquela situação começou a lhe dar outro tipo de idéias.

Ele conjurou cordas que se prenderam em torno das mãos da garota. Olhou em volta. Acima de suas cabeças havia um suporte para os archotes que iluminavam o corredor. Ele jogou uma das pontas da corda por sobre o suporte e virou a menina de frente pra ele, dando um nó na corda, de forma que seu corpo foi suspenso alguns centímetros, tendo de ficar nas pontas dos pés para alcançar o chão.

Ele se afastou e a olhou por um tempo, cheio de desejo. Ela o encarava com um olhar cheio de ódio, quase felino, não tentava mais falar, sabia que seria inútil, a boca se crispava de raiva. Com os braços para o alto, a linha dos seus seios estava ainda mais marcada, assim como seu ventre, reto.

Ele desejou uma visão mais detalhada, sem a intervenção do uniforme. Tencionando despi-la voltou a se aproximar dela, mas as pernas da menina chutaram o ar, tentando alcançá-lo.

Ele voltou a murmurar o feitiço e ela voltou a se debater loucamente, em suplício. Ele aproveitou o momento em que suspendeu o feitiço, e ela se deixou desfalecer, para colar seu corpo ao dela novamente.

Ela estava arfante, fraca e submissa. Ele a beijou, ela o mordeu. Ele sentiu o sangue escorrer na sua boca, mas não parou, continuou o beijo para mordê-la em seguida. O sangue dos dois se misturou no beijo. Ele parou e cuspiu de lado.

- Sangue ruim.

Ela cuspiu na cara dele. Ele apontou a varinha para o pescoço dela.

- Vai, Granger, seja bozinha. Não me obrigue a te amaldiçoar novamente. – e, encostando os lábios ao ouvido dela, sussurrou – Tente... Relaxar.

Ela se debateu sob o seu corpo, tentando chutá-lo. Ele riu e agarrou as pernas dela, colocando seu corpo entre elas. Ele guardou a varinha nas veste e suspendeu a saia dela, passando as mãos pelas suas coxas enquanto beijava o seu pescoço. A respiração dela estava cada vez mais rápida. Ele arrancou sua capa, jogando longe, e desabotoou a blusa dela com delicadeza para, em seguida, apertar seus seios com ferocidade. Ela cravou os dentes em seu ombro. Ele soltou um gemido de dor, mas não reagiu, somente abriu sua calça.

Ela o encarou apavorada. Ele retirou novamente a varinha das vestes e fez sua calcinha sumir com um feitiço. Em seguida começou a passar os dedos pela intimidade da menina. Ela tremia e se debatia enquanto ele beijava seus seios. Ela voltou a mordê-lo.

- Ai! Dá um tempo, Granger!

Ela voltou a cuspir na cara dele conforme ele se endireitou à frente dela. A reação dele foi penetrar em seu corpo com toda a força, de uma só vez. Pelo jeito como ela se esticou e tentou gritar, ele podia apostar, estava doendo. Um sorriso perpassou seus lábios.

Ele a ouvia chorar, mas ele estava gostando. Se movimentava rápido dentro da garota e a sentia tremer e respirar com dificuldade em seu ouvido, entre soluços, até que ele próprio começou a estremecer. Então parou, com o corpo todo dentro dela e falou no seu ouvido.

- Eu adoraria gozar dentro de você, Granger, mas, sabe, eu não quero deixar... Provas. Mas escuta com atenção, eu vou voltar e vou fazer de novo, sempre que quiser. E você não vai contar pra ninguém. Ninguém, ouviu? Primeiro, porque você não é burra e sabe que não pode provar o que aconteceu aqui, segundo, porque eu te mato se você fizer isso e você sabe que eu sou capaz, e terceiro, porque eu sei que você gostou e quer que eu repita.

Ela mordeu seu pescoço como ato de revolta, mas não conseguiu colocar força suficiente, estava tremendo muito. Ele sorriu satisfeito.

Se separou bruscamente do corpo dela e fechou a calça. Então reparou que havia algo escorrendo pelas pernas da menina, e era sangue. O primeiro pensamento foi que ela estava menstruada. Mas ela não estava antes dele penetrá-la, porque estaria depois? Então sentiu um pouco de medo, se perguntando se não a havia ferido seriamente com sua violência, mas logo afastou essa hipótese, afinal, não fizera nada demais. Então a explicação lhe ocorreu.

- Você era virgem, Granger?

Ele riu debochado e lhe deu as costas. Quando estava virando o corredor para ir embora se voltou.

- Desculpe, eu já estava esquecendo.

Fez um feitiço para as cordas sumirem, ao que a garota caiu no chão sem forças, e deixou a varinha dela onde estava. Teve vontade de atirá-la para ela, mas sabia que era uma atitude burra, ela o iria enfeitiçar imediatamente.

Foi para o seu quarto e dormiu satisfeito. No dia seguinte, no café da manhã, encontrou Pansy e teve uma longa discussão com ela por causa das marcas em seu corpo. Mas ele não se importou quando ela decidiu terminar o namoro, agora ele tinha uma nova diversão, pensou sorrindo ao olhar para a mesa do outro lado do salão e constatar que Mione não estava lá com Potter e Weasley, e ela não apareceu nas aulas da manhã.

Na hora do almoço, os dois discutiam algo, compenetrados. Se levantaram e foram conversar com a Patil, depois saíram do salão ainda discutindo e parecendo preocupados.

Parvati não viu a Mione voltar pro quarto delas depois da detenção na noite passada. Quando acordaram, Mione disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem, estava com cólicas, e que não iria à primeira aula, que havia tomado a poção e esperaria o efeito. Mas ela não apareceu em nenhuma aula e umas meninas do segundo ano disseram que a viram chorando no banheiro da Murta.

Os dois meninos seguiram direto pra lá e entraram sem bater. Uma garotinha da Corvinal lavava as mãos e riu quando viu os dois.

- Ei, o banheiro de meninos é na outra ponta do corredor.

- A Murta está? – perguntou o Harry, como se estivesse chegando à casa de alguém.

- Acho que não, tem alguém chorando em uma das cabines, mas não parece a Murta, em geral ela é mais escandalosa.

A menina saiu. Os garotos trancaram o banheiro e foram até a cabine lamuriosa.

- Mione? – chamou o Rony baixinho.

- Mione, sabemos que está aí. Por favor, saia. Fala com a gente... – pediu Harry quase desesperado.

- Mione. O que aconteceu? – silêncio, somente os soluços da garota entrecortavam o espaço – Por favor, Mione. Deixe a gente te ajudar. Nós somos seus amigos, não vamos fazer nada que te machuque...

Ela abriu a cabine, o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, meio descabelada, e se jogou no pescoço de Rony, soluçando que nem louca. Ele a apertou com força contra o peito, passando os dedos pelo seu cabelo, sem jeito.

Eles não sabiam o que falar, o que fazer. A garota parecia simplesmente inconsolável. E se assustaram mais ainda com o pedido que ela fez.

- Harry... Rony... – ela falou, respirando forte, quase sem voz, se agarrando mais ao amigo -... Me protejam. Por favor... Me protejam...

Eles se olharam assustados. Harry a pegou pelos ombros, a afastando do amigo com delicadeza, e a ergueu nos braços.

O Rony pegou o Mapa do Maroto e o analisou. O caminho estava livre. Ele acenou pro Harry e eles saíram. Só pararam quando chegaram em frente à sala precisa. Rony fez o pedido e os três entraram.

Harry depositou Hermione em uma cama. Ela se agarrou ao travesseiro e voltou a chorar. Rony sentou-se ao seu lado e a abraçou.

Harry examinou as estantes em volta e encontrou o que procurava, uma garrafa de poção calmante. Colocou uma dose em um copo e se sentou ao lado da amiga.

- Beba, Mione, assim... Devagar.

Ela bebeu, ainda sem parar de chorar, ele segurou o copo pra ela porque suas mãos tremiam muito.

Ela encostou-se ao peito do Harry se agarrando a suas vestes, o rosto contorcido se dor, e ainda chorou por mais um tempo, depois ficou parada, escondendo o rosto contra o corpo do rapaz.

Ele a deitou na cama e enxugou suas lágrimas, preocupado. Nunca vira a amiga assim, Hermione não se desesperava por pouca coisa.

- Você quer falar o que aconteceu? – perguntou com cuidado.

Mais algumas lágrimas saltaram dos olhos da garota antes que ela respondesse.

- Eu não posso...

- Como assim não pode? Somos seus amigos, não somos?

Ela se sentou e abraçou os joelhos. Olhando para os dois. Parecia que estava voltando a pensar. Ela pegou a varinha e selou a porta por dentro.

- Escutem. Aconteceu uma coisa muito, muito séria. E eu não posso provar que aconteceu, não tenho como, por isso vou ter que resolver por mim mesma, pois eu acredito que vai voltar a acontecer.

- Mione, se é tão sério assim, conta pra gente, não importa que você não possa provar, a gente vai acreditar em você. – afirmou o Rony.

- É, e a gente pode te ajudar. – completou o Harry.

- Eu sei que vocês vão acreditar em mim, mas vão querer agir por impulso. Pra eu contar pra vocês eu quero que vocês me prometam que não vão fazer nada a respeito sem minha permissão.

- Mas, Mione...

- Prometem? É algo muito sério, vocês vão ter que se controlar, ou eu vou agir sozinha.

- Mione, o que aconteceu?

- Promete, Rony!

- Ta, eu prometo, não vou fazer nada sem consultar você.

- Harry?

- Eu prometo. Agora fala, por favor, fala. O que te machucou tanto?

- Ontem, quando eu estava voltando da detenção na sala do Snape, eu encontrei... Hum... Uma pessoa.

Ela fez uma pausa, revendo as cenas da noite anterior, e novas lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto. Ela começou a falar rápido, entre soluços.

- Eu não o vi de imediato... Ele me desarmou e... e... Me silenciou, me amarrou... Me torturou e...

Os dois garotos a olhavam como se tivessem algo entalado na garganta. Ela baixou a cabeça.

-... E me estuprou.

Rony se levantou e deu um soco na parede. Harry levantou a cabeça dela devagar. Ela encarou aqueles olhos verdes que agora pareciam queimar como chamas vivas.

- Quem é, Mione? Quem foi esse desgraçado?

- Fala, Mione. Eu vou acabar com a raça dele!

- Rony, você não vai acabar com a raça de ninguém! Eu não tenho como provar que ele fez isso comigo, ele foi esperto.

Rony deu algumas voltas na sala, agarrando os cabelos, xingando. Harry encarava Hermione, que virou o rosto pro outro lado.

- Hei, a gente ta com você, ta bem? – ele falou baixinho – Você está bem? Quero dizer, não está ferida ou algo assim?

- Meu corpo está dolorido, eu estou péssima e... e... – ela voltou a chorar.

Harry a puxou e a deitou em seu colo, passando os dedos pelos seus cabelos.

- Você era virgem, não era? – ele perguntou com cuidado, depois de um tempo. Rony parou e olhou os dois.

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mas confirmou com a cabeça.

Rony veio e se sentou ao lado deles.

- Mione, desculpe, eu... eu...

Mione se levantou e o abraçou.

- Eu preciso de você, Rony. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido de um jeito estranho.

Ele a olhou e ela o beijou com doçura. Ele não esperava, a olhou surpreso.

- Eu sempre quis perder a minha virgindade com você...

- Sempre?... – ele se engasgou.

- Bem, sempre desde que eu percebi o quanto eu gostava de você e desde que comecei a, bem, pensar nessas coisas.

Ela se afastou dele meio envergonhada. Ele sorriu e a puxou de volta pro beijo. Mas quando eles se afastaram ele estava sério de novo.

- Quem é ele?

- Rony, você prometeu.

- Eu sei... Não vou fazer nada que você não queira, prometo. Mas eu preciso saber, entende?

Ela mordeu o lábio, em dúvida se contava ou não, insegura quanto a reação do Rony. Olhou pro Harry.

- Nós vamos te respeitar.

- É o Draco.

Os meninos xingaram. Foi a vez do Harry se levantar e fechar os punhos.

- Mas afinal, o que você pretende fazer? – perguntou o Rony, tentando colocar a cabeça no lugar.

- Eu não sei direito, estou tão confusa...

Ela voltou a chorar, o Rony voltou a beijá-la.

- Por que você acha que ele voltaria a fazer isso? Uma vez já não basta?

- Ele falou, - ela respondeu entre soluços – falou que não era pra eu contar pra ninguém, e que ele iria voltar quando quisesse.

Rony tremia de ódio.

- Ele não fez isso porque sente tesão por ela, ele fez porque sente raiva. – disse o Harry, pensativo. – Ele não te parou com a intensão de te estuprar, você disse que ele te torturou, ele queria te humilhar, te machucar. O estupro foi a forma que ele encontrou de conseguir isso com o máximo de prazer pra ele.

- Ele conseguiu.

Rony a abraçou.

- Ele vai voltar. – constatou o Harry.

- Mas nós não vamos mais deixar, Mione. Não vamos mais te deixar sozinha. – falou o Rony.

- Podemos montar uma armadilha pra ele, faze-lo ir até a Mione e o encurralamos. Somos dois.

- Eu tenho medo por vocês. Vocês não viram o Draco do jeito que eu vi, fora de si, incontrolável. Ele usou uma maldição imperdoável em mim. Se ele se vir encurralado pode tentar algo mais ousado, não sei do que ele é capaz.

- O que você sugere?

- Sedução. Deixe ele ganhar confiança em mim.

- Quê? – Rony a soltou. – Você está dizendo pra gente permitir que ele faça isto de novo?

- Mais ou menos, Rony. Sim, uma vez, e eu não vou resistir, não vou lutar contra ele como fiz dessa vez. Em seguida vou acediá-lo, fazer com que ele acredite que eu estou gostando dessa situação, que estou em suas mãos, e então a gente monta a armadilha, em um momento em que ele não esteja mais com tanto ódio, mas sim desarmado, sem ele esperar.

- Você estaria disposta a fazer esse joguinho?

Ela olhou pro Rony e o beijou com desejo, dando a entender que ele seria sua âncora, sua segurança.

- Você está comigo? – ele confirmou com a cabeça, sério – Então eu faço.

Harry olhou com admiração a sua amiga, mas também com muito medo.

- Acho melhor nós voltarmos, as aulas já começaram faz tempo...

Mas os dois amigos não o ouviam, estavam ocupados demais se beijando. Ele sorriu e saiu da sala em silêncio.

Os dois continuaram em beijos cada vez mais ousados. Por vezes paravam e se olhavam.

Hermione não acreditava que finalmente tivera coragem de se declarar para o amigo, o desejo que sentia por ele era cada vez maior. Apesar das brigas constantes dos dois, apesar da infantilidade do Rony, cada vez ficava mais difícil esconder o que sentia por ele. E perceber que ele sentia o mesmo por ela era maravilhoso.

Ele, então, estava nas nuvens. Hermione o desejava, o amava, sonhava com ele. Ele, que tantas vezes lutava para tirar a figura da amiga da cabeça, com medo de que aquele desejo pudesse representar uma ferida aberta na amizade dos dois. Mesmo que as crises incontroláveis de ciúme dele já o fizessem. Mas agora era diferente, ele a tinha nos braços.

Ele deixou sua boca e beijou o seu pescoço. Ela passava a mão pelo seu peito e gemia baixinho conforme ele a beijava. Ele se sentou melhor e a puxou mais para si, fazendo com que ela se sentasse no colo dele, de frente, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo. Voltaram a se beijar com paixão.

Agora ela que investia sobre seu pescoço e ele aproveitou para dar uma olhadela pela sala. Harry não estava mais lá. Ela sentiu uma mão dele sobre seu seio, a outra na bunda.

Ela se afastou dele e começou a desabotoar sua camisa calmamente. Depois tirou a própria blusa.

- Você tem certeza, Mione? – ele perguntou. Tinha medo por ela, pelo fato dela ter estado com outro homem há tão pouco tempo, pelo medo dele tê-la ferido, pelo fato dela nunca ter tido outro homem, pela sua própria inexperiência.

- Meu corpo pede o seu há tempo demais, Rony. – disse ela beijando de leve o peito dele.

- Você não está cansada? Não está machucada?

- Me faça esquecer dele, Rony. Por favor, tire as mãos dele de mim. – ela pediu quase chorando.

Ele a beijou e a deitou na cama, se deitando por cima dela. As mãos dela passeavam por suas costas enquanto ele beijava sua boca, seu rosto, seu pescoço. Abaixou um pouco mais e beijou seus seios, sentindo que eles ficavam durinhos. Ela passava as mãos na sua nuca, nos seus cabelos. Ele passava as mãos nas suas coxas, subindo sua saia.

Ele desceu um pouco mais, brincando no seu umbigo. Então se levantou e tirou a saia dela devagar. Ela estava séria. Ele tirou a calcinha com delicadeza e a observou nua, sério também. Ele a desejava mais que tudo, mas a última coisa que ele queria era desrespeitá-la.

Ela se sentou e retirou o resto de sua roupa, admirando o corpo dele também, tocando-o com leveza, com desejo.

Ela voltou a se deitar com as pernas dobradas, entreabertas, como um convite. Ele beijou seus joelhos e foi descendo, beijando a parte interna de suas coxas. Quando ela sentiu a língua dele roçando sua intimidade, como se a tivesse beijando, soltou um gemido alto e suas mãos procuraram algo pra agarrar, o lençol ou os cabelos dele, qualquer coisa. Ela o empurrava contra seu corpo, buscando o prazer que Draco não conseguiu lhe provocar.

Rony parou e começou a subir o corpo, deslizando por entre as pernas dela como uma cobra, a tocando por inteira. A beijou e ergueu seu corpo, se sustentando nos braços fortes.

- Se doer, fala, tá? – sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Em seguida sentiu seu membro roçando nela, procurando. Ela se mexeu um pouco, se posicionando melhor, e ele a tocou. Rony foi penetrando devagar, entre gemidos. Estava doendo um pouco, mas ela não falou nada, não era nada comparado ao que Draco lhe fez e ela sabia que se falasse ele pararia, e ela não queria isso.

Rony penetrou por inteiro e parou um pouco com um gemido. Deixou o corpo cair levemente sobre o dela e começou a se movimentar devagar. Ela gemia baixinho no seu ouvido. Se beijavam. Ela o abraçou forte quando ele aumentou a velocidade, indo cada vez mais rápido. Ele tremia, ela também começou a tremer e o apertou mais ainda contra ela.

Parecia que seu corpo inteiro estava fervendo, borbulhando, de dentro pra fora. A qualquer segundo ela iria explodir, seu corpo se contraiu inteiro, aderindo ao dele, e ela sufocou um grito na maior onda de prazer que já sentiu. E ele já não podia se controlar, deu um gemido alto e gozou. Ela sentiu o líquido quente se espalhar dentro dela. Pensou no sangue da noite anterior, pensou no que Draco falou "Eu adoraria gozar dentro de você" e sentiu que ia chorar, mas a voz do Rony não deixou. Ele parou os movimentos.

- Mione... Eu te amo. – e as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto por um motivo muito maior do que a dor.

Eles ficaram um tempo abraçados, cansados demais, então se desgrudaram e ele saiu de dentro dela. Ficaram se olhando e trocando carícias, deitados lado a lado.

- Você está bem?

Ela sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça. Ele sorriu aliviado.

- Você pensou nele? – perguntou preocupado.

- Não. – mentiu ela – Eu quero esquecer isso, ta bem?

Ele chegou mais perto e a abraçou. Ficaram em silêncio por uns minutos.

- Ele não pode saber que estamos namorando, ou não vai acreditar em mim.

Rony riu sonoramente.

- E estamos namorando?

Ela se virou pra ele.

- Ora, é você que deveria fazer o pedido formal.

- Você espera eu comprar uma aliança ou posso fazer isso agora mesmo?

Ela riu e o beijou.

- Eu aceito. Mas é segredo, viu. Só pode contar pro Harry.

Eles encontraram o Harry poucos minutos depois na sala comunal. Estava sentado junto com a Gina. Junto demais. Eles haviam terminado no fim do ano, mas ficavam de vez em quando, e esse era um daqueles momentos só dos dois. Rony e Hermione iam passando reto, pra conversarem em um canto mais discreto da sala, quando Harry os chamou.

- Hei, vocês dois.

Eles foram até eles e os quatro se sentaram juntos pra conversar.

- Oi, Gina.

- Você está melhor, Hermione?

A garota sorriu.

- Bem melhor.

O Harry sorriu também.

- Gina, poderia nos dar licença por uns instantes? Eu preciso conversar algo muito sério com a Hermione.

- Você não sabe o quanto me magoa ao manter segredos pra mim.

- Por favor, Gina, este segredo não é meu.

Ela saiu brava.

- Vocês conversaram mais alguma coisa ou ficaram só nos amassos? – perguntou rindo.

- Decidimos seguir o plano. – disse o Rony.

- Então é isso, Mione?

A garota confirmou séria.

Não demorou muito e essa decisão se tornou muito mais concreta.

Dois dias depois a menina vinha da patrulha noturna dos monitores quando tropeçou. Mas ao cair, percebeu que não foi sem querer, sua varinha voou longe e o menino já estava sobre ela.

- Boa noite, Granger. _Silencio_ .

Ele segurava suas mãos contra o chão, logo cordas finas as ataram contra a base de uma estátua. Ele a beijou e ela correspondeu. Ele a olhou espantado, ela sorriu, um sorriso cheio de malícia, mas ele não a soltou nem devolveu sua voz. Continuou beijando-a, desceu ao pescoço e rasgou sua blusa, passando aos seios, enquanto suas mãos subiam sua saia. Ele penetrou com força, lhe tirando o ar, mas dessa vez o movimento não foi rápido como antes, foi progressivo, como se ele estivesse querendo prolongá-lo. Ele começou lento e foi acelerando até chegar a ponto de não se controlar mais, quando parou e tirou. Fechou a calça.

- Até mais, Granger. – e fez as cordas sumirem.

Hermione demorou um pouco para se mover ainda. Se encolheu no chão, abraçando o corpo, como uma criança, e chorou. Quando ia se levantar em direção a sua varinha, percebeu que alguém já a apanhara para ela e a olhava ajoelhado ao seu lado.

- Harry? Mas...

- Sh... Eu disse que não ia te deixar sozinha.

Ele a pegou no colo e levou para o banheiro dos monitores, onde ela tomou um banho demorado enquanto ele costurava e limpava as suas roupas. Depois a acompanhou até a torre, vazia, àquela hora.

- Quer que eu conte pro Rony? – ele perguntou.

- Não, deixa que eu conto. Só pede pra ele me encontrar na sala precisa antes da primeira aula.

Ela ia subindo as escadas pro quarto.

- Harry, não conta pro Rony que você me seguiu.

- Por quê?

- Ele vai querer fazer isso e eu acho que ele não suportaria ficar me olhando trepar com outro cara numa boa.

- Ta, eu entendo. Mas vou falar que fiquei te esperando aqui na sala comunal, beleza?

- Harry...

- Hum...

- Mas eu gostaria que você continuasse comigo.

Ele sorriu.

- Claro.

No dia seguinte a conversa dos dois foi tensa, mas controlada. O Rony não gritou, não esmurrou a parede, só demonstrou preocupação e raiva. Ela não chorou.

Mais tarde resolveu dar continuidade ao seu plano.

- Malfoy.

Ele sentiu um perfume conhecido muito próximo e aquela voz ao pé do ouvido o fez se arrepiar todo.

- Granger? – ele a olhou assustado.

- Surpreso?

Estavam na biblioteca, cheia. O que ela pretendia procurando-o ali?

- Sentiu saudades? – perguntou irônico.

- Hum... Talvez.

- O que você quer? – ele perguntou sério. Ela estava se aproximando dele, se aproximando demais.

- Eu ainda não sei... E você? O que você quer, Marfoy? – ela disse quase dentro da sua orelha.

Ele se virou com violência, prensando ela na estante.

- Eu? Quero que você dê um passeio noturno...

E saiu apressado da biblioteca.

Ela andava pelo corredor. Eram quase duas da manhã. Sabia que estava fazendo o jogo dele, mas sabia também que Harry estava poucos passos atrás, sob a capa da invisibilidade.

Ela não o viu se aproximar, como sempre. Ele chegou por trás, dessa vez, passando a mão pelo corpo dela.

- Olá, Granger.

- Olá, Draco.

Ele apontou a varinha pra ela.

- Não precisa. – ela sorriu e o beijou.

- O que é isso, Granger?

Ela sorriu e voltou a beijá-lo.

As mãos dele corriam pelo corpo dela, mas ele se assustou quando viu que uma das mãos da garota estava dentro de sua camisa, alisando seu peito, e a outra tentava abrir suas calças.

Ele sorriu e retirou as mãos dela. Virou as costas e ia indo embora.

- Ei, Draco!

- Mudança de planos, Granger.

Ele se foi, o Harry chegou perto dela.

- Acho que ele não gosta de perder o controle da situação.

- Melhor assim, menos uma vez que ele toca em mim. Vamos? Estou com saudades do Rony.

O Rony estava não só acordado como esperando por eles na sala comunal.

- Voltou cedo. E, ai, como foi?

- O desgraçado ainda não confia em mim o suficiente, mas estamos indo bem.

- Você viu o Harry por aí? Pensei que ele estava com você...

- Não, acho que ele deve estar na biblioteca, ele tem ido muito lá, sabe, pra saber das horkruxes.

Era mentira, eles combinaram dele chegar um pouco depois que ela e dar essa desculpa. O Harry passava muito tempo na biblioteca agora. Aceitara voltar pra escola somente com a condição de poder sair quando quisesse, sem maiores explicações e sem ninguém atrás dele. Ele já havia destruído a cobra e a taça, com a ajuda do Rony e da Mione. Agora procurava desesperadamente saber quem era o R.A.B. e qual a relíquia que poderia estar faltando.

Rony suspirou e a abraçou.

- Está cansada?

Ela sorriu e o beijou, o empurrando pro sofá, se sentou em cima dele, uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo, e o beijou. Logo ele ficou excitado, ela podia sentir. Abriu a camisa dele e beijou seu pescoço. Ele abriu a blusa dela e apertava seus seios. Se beijaram, os corpos se tocando. As mãos dela abriram sua calça e só então ele percebeu.

- Cadê sua calcinha?

Ela sorriu com malícia e penetrou, ele soltou um gemido ao mesmo tempo em que o quadro se abria. Os dois olharam assustados.

- Ah, cara! Desculpa...

E Harry passou apressado pra escadaria. Os dois riram, ela começou a se movimentar suavemente. Ele beijava o seu pescoço e seus seios. Ela gemia e tremia. Ele a segurava pela cintura, ajudando. Começou a ir mais rápido. Ele tremia, ela puxava seus cabelos. Ela sufocou um grito no momento que o sentiu gozar. Gozou também. Ele deixou o corpo cair no sofá. Ela deitou sobre o peito dele, sem desencaixar, ofegante.

- Eu ficaria aqui a noite toda. – ele falou baixinho.

- Noite? Logo vai amanhecer...

- Foi o que eu pensei, e não vai ser legal os alunos do primeiro ano dar de cara com a gente assim.

Ela riu.

- Por que os do primeiro ano?

- Eles sempre acordam primeiro. Pra não se perder na hora de ir pro salão.

Ela sorriu e se levantou, indo apanhar sua blusa, que ele jogou no chão. Ele sentou e a ficou olhando.

- Como você é linda...

Ela foi até ele e o beijou. Os dois subiram abraçados, se separando pouco depois.

"Você não sente vergonha do Harry, né? Não pareceu se importar quando ele viu a gente."

"Não, e você, sente ciúmes dele?"

Rony riu. Estavam na aula de História da Magia, sentados lado a lado, no dia seguinte. O Harry estava encostado na cadeira, de olhos fechados, pensando. Eles sabiam que o amigo tentava decifrar as horkruxes, mas não conseguiam pensar nisso agora. Trocavam bilhetinhos no canto do pergaminho.

"Não. Mas sinto ciúmes do Draco. Você vai procurar ele de novo?"

"Vou, na hora do almoço."

Ele a olhou, a expressão da menina ficou pesada. Ele pegou sua mão e a beijou.

Na hora do almoço ela não entrou com eles no salão, ficou escondida do lado de fora, olhando o movimento. Ele veio, acompanhado pela corja de sempre. Ela lançou um feitiço em seus sapatos, o cadarço desamarrou e ele tropeçou. Se abaixou para amarrar e acabou ficando pra trás. Ela esticou a mão quando ele ia levantando e o agarrou pela gravata, puxando-o pra si, bem junto ao seu corpo.

- Oi, Draco. – falou em seu ouvido com uma voz sedutora.

Ele sorriu e a olhou.

- Eu sabia que você tinha gostado, mas não pensei que teria tanto ímpeto, Hermione, afinal, você sempre foi tão certinha, tão comportada, tão grifinória.

- Você não imagina o que eu posso fazer quando eu quero algo.

- E o que você quer, Hermione? – perguntou no mesmo tom de voz.

- Que você pare com essa conversa mole e me beije.

Ele obedeceu. A beijou com tesão, suas mãos já correndo pelo seu corpo. Gostou de ser correspondido. Ela realmente o queria, o desejava assim como ele a havia desejado.

- Vem comigo.

Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou em direção às masmorras. Como todos os alunos, ele dividia seu quarto com mais quatro garotos, mas ninguém voltaria lá até o final das aulas, tinha tempo, queria fazer direito dessa vez, já que ela ia colaborar.

Ela se assustou ao entrar na sala comunal da Sonserina, mas parece que ele não reparou, continuou guiando-a até o seu quarto. Entrou e trancou a porta.

Ela examinou o ambiente hostil por alguns segundos, depois o agarrou e voltou a beijá-lo. Ele a foi conduzindo até uma cama no canto, próxima à janela. Então parou de beijá-la. Afastou seus cabelos com delicadeza e beijou o seu pescoço. Pegou-a no colo e a depositou sobre a cama. Ela se sentou, o olhava admirada com tanta delicadeza.

Ele começou a tirar o seu sapato, os dois. Depois escorregou as mãos pela sua perna até alcançar o fim da meia ¾. A tirou também, quase sem tocar em sua pele. Beijou o seu pé, sua canela e foi subindo, quando chegou aos seus joelhos se inclinou e beijou sua boca, a deitando na cama.

Em seguida parou e começou a beijar seu pescoço enquanto desabotoava sua blusa. Botão por botão, pacientemente. Atirou a blusa no chão e escorregou a mão para sua cintura, descendo o fecho da saia. A jogou no chão também. Se afastou e a observou deitada na cama.

O rosto delicado o observando, esperando. Os cabelos castanhos caídos de leve sobre os ombros, alcançando a curva dos seios, unidos ao centro. A pele alva contrastando com o preto das peças de roupa que ainda a cobriam. Os pequenos pêlos loiros que lhe cobriam o ventre, descendo em linha reta para a calcinha, aquele pequeno triângulo entre as pernas bem feitas, meio morenas.

Ele estava arfante, olhando o seu corpo. Ela se sentou e se aproximou dele. Suas mãos foram levantando sua camisa, ela a tirou por cima, jogando junto com suas roupas. Passou a mão pelo seu peito, sem pêlos, as linhas dos músculos delineadas pela prática de quadribol, a pele imensamente branca. Suas mãos escorregaram para perto da calça. O cós baixo, duas linhas vindas da sua cintura, uma de cada lado, rasgavam seu ventre e se dirigiam pra lá, como a indicar o caminho. Ela olhou o volume que já se formava e sorriu. Abriu sua calça e a deixou escorregar pro chão. Ele usava samba canção, ela também a desceu, o tocou olhando nos olhos dele.

Ele estava sério, aqueles olhos cinzentos a fitavam com uma expressão que ela nunca tinha visto. Não era a ferocidade do desejo que a estuprou, não era o desprezo ou a raiva que em geral ele a destinava. Havia algo diferente com o Malfoy.

Ela sentiu as mãos geladas dele passearem pelas suas costas, procurando o fecho do sutiã, que logo estava no chão também. Ela o abraçou, ele a beijou, passando a mão pelo seu colo, contornando seus seios, passando os dedos de leve sobre os seus mamilos. Ela suspirou. Ele agarrou seu seio, roubando-lhe um gemido entre o beijo.

Ela o envolveu com as pernas. Ele se ajoelhou na cama e a deitou, sem parar de beijá-la. Uma de suas mãos desceu e entrou na sua calcinha, começou a brincar com seu clitóris enquanto beijava seu pescoço. Ela o abraçava com força, segurando seus ombros, seus braços fortes, deixando as mãos correrem pelas suas costas, sentindo seus dedos passearem por dentro dela, arrancando-lhe gemidos.

Ele voltou a beijá-la enquanto abaixava ainda mais sua calcinha. Se ajoelhou entre suas pernas e se livrou de vez da última peça de roupa. Se levantou e fechou o cortinado em volta da cama. Quando voltou, se ajoelhou na beirada da cama e beijou seus joelhos, suas coxas e desceu, afastando os cabelos do rosto. Ela o viu sumir entre suas pernas e em seguida sentiu uma onda de prazer invadindo seu corpo. Suas mãos se enrolaram no lençol e ela remexia de leve o corpo conforme sentia sua língua mexendo dentro dela. Não demorou muito e ela teve seu primeiro orgasmo com o Malfoy.

Ele subiu, beijando sua barriga, seus seios e seu pescoço. Ela o olhou, os cabelos loiros colados no rosto suado. Sentiu ele se posicionando entre as suas pernas pouco antes dele começar a penetrá-la. Ela gemia. As bocas se procuravam. Ele se movia devagar, mas, como da última vez, foi acelerando, só que sem força, sem violência. Logo os dois começaram a tremer.

- Não pára... – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele acelerou mais, ela começou a gemer alto, sentido os tremores do prazer que ele a proporcionava, quando ouviu ele dar um gemido e gozar dentro dela.

Ele foi parando, mas não saiu de dentro dela. Ao contrário, sua mão correu para as costas dela e girou os corpos em um só movimento, colocando-a por cima dele sem desencaixar. Ela entendeu, sentia que ele ainda estava excitado, e ela também queria mais.

Começou a se movimentar por cima dele e o sentiu crescer dentro dela. Ele a segurava sentada pela nuca e pela cintura. Ela via sua expressão se contorcer de prazer e beijava-o com todo o desejo, arranhando seu peito. Logo ele gozou e ela se esticou, jogando a cabeça pra trás, de tanto prazer.

Ele caiu cansado na cama. Ela esperou sua respiração normalizar, então desmontou e se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo dele.

Ele sufocou um grito e abriu os olhos assustado ao sentir o que ela estava fazendo. A olhou e viu sua cabeça subindo e descendo, chupando-o. Ele deixou o corpo relaxar e curtiu aquela sensação.

- Eu vou... Ah! – não conseguiu se refrear.

Ela tossiu, se engasgando, mas engoliu e ainda o chupou mais um pouco, antes de se deitar ao lado dele.

Ele a beijou e sentiu o gosto do seu corpo na boca da menina. O desejo se renovou. Ele colocou a perna dela sobre seus ombros e penetrou. Ela gemeu, as mãos na sua nuca, puxando seus cabelos.

- Mais rápido... – ela pediu em um sussurro entre gemidos.

Ele acelerou e a sentiu gozar. Ele continuou mais um pouco, até cair sobre o corpo dela com um grito.

Virou seu corpo pro lado, saindo de cima dela, tentando voltar a respirar. Então abriu os olhos e a viu olhando pra ele. Puxou-a pra si, fazendo com que se deitasse sobre seu peito.

- Fica comigo hoje.

Ela concordou com a cabeça. Ele apontou a varinha pra porta, destrancando para que os outros meninos pudessem entrar.

Mas o que ela estava fazendo? Ela estava deitada sobre Draco Malfoy, ainda cheia de arrepios, depois de ter transado loucamente com o sonserino. E o Rony? O que ele ia pensar se ela não voltasse?

Talvez ele saísse procurando por ela. Talvez chorasse imaginando ela nos braços do outro. Talvez dormisse na certeza de que ela voltaria pra ele.

- Mas eu preciso ir embora antes de amanhecer, não quero que me vejam.

Ele sorriu.

- Vergonha de mim, Granger?

- Vergonha de mim.

Ele voltou a ficar quieto. Ela pensou sobre o que ele disse.

- Você não se importaria de nos verem juntos?

- Acho que não... Eu provavelmente seria lixado por todos os alunos da Sonserina por estar saindo com uma sangue ruim e meu pai me deserdaria se soubesse que eu arrisquei lhe dar uma descendência mestiça, mas, fora isso, nenhum problema.

Ela sorriu, não se ofendeu, ele não saberia dizer nada menos ofensivo.

Logo vozes encheram os corredores e chegaram ao quarto. Acenderam a luz e um silêncio se fez. Hermione acompanhou uma silhueta se abaixar e suspender seu sutiã do chão.

- Draco? – uma voz masculina e estranha para a garota chamou baixinha.

- Hum? – respondeu o garoto.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim.

- Tem alguém com você?

- Sim.

Silêncio.

- Espero que vocês não se incomodem... – ele completou, me dando um beijo na testa.

Logo os outros começaram a se trocar e os deixaram em paz. O quarto foi ficando quieto, as luzes se apagaram. O Draco ficou fazendo carinho no cabelo, logo estava dormindo.

- Hermione... – uma voz chamava baixinho no meu ouvido.

- Hum... – reclamei.

Abri os olhos e encontrei aqueles olhos cinzentos me fitando. Ele me beijou.

- Daqui uma hora eles vão começar a acordar. Se você quiser ir, é um horário seguro...

- Obrigada.

Ele levantou, colocou a cueca e recolheu minhas roupas do chão.

- Você não dormiu?

Ele sorriu, mas não respondeu. Eu me levantei e me troquei enquanto ele foi ao banheiro.

- Não quer tomar um banho? – ele voltou se vestindo.

- Eu tomo no meu quarto, daí coloco roupa limpa e desperto de vez.

Ele sorriu e me guiou pra fora. Foi comigo até a entrada da torre da Grifinória e me beijou.

- Não vou falar pra ninguém, mas quando quiser você já sabe onde me encontrar.

O quadro se fechou às minhas costas e eu o vi. Ele estava acordado, sentado em uma poltrona perto da lareira, todo descabelado, a capa da invisibilidade jazia ao lado. Eu me aproximei pra beijá-lo, mas ele desviou o rosto.

- Vai tomar um banho... Não me obrigue a sentir o cheiro dele em você.

- Rony...

- Eu te espero.

Eu demorei no banho. Estava me sentindo confusa. Quando voltei à sala comunal ela já estava repleta de gente, descendo aos poucos dos quartos para o salão. Mas ele estava lá, me esperando. Eu fui até ele e o abracei. Ele me envolveu e me apertou contra ele com força. Eu o olhei e ele estava chorando.

- Rony...

Ele colocou os dedos sobre meus lábios. Ficou passando o dedo de leve sobre meu rosto.

- Aquele desgraçado te forçou alguma coisa? Ele te machucou?

Eu fiz que não com a cabeça. Ele beijou minha testa e me abraçou de novo.

Eu estava machucando o Rony. Estava exigindo dele mais do que ele podia suportar, agora eu sentia isso. Precisava dar um fim naquela situação, mas depois daquela noite, quando eu imaginei que seria a última antes do golpe final, ficou tudo mais difícil.

O Draco não era um anjo celestial, ele não se tornou mais civilizado ou menos arrogante nem nada assim. Não perdia uma oportunidade de provocar o Harry e o Rony, mas nunca me dirigia a palavra fora de seu quarto. Cada vez me xingava menos, até que parou de me chamar de sangue ruim. Não voltou a me assediar nos corredores, mas eu voltei ao seu quarto, várias vezes.

Não abandonei o Rony. Sentia por ele um carinho muito grande, quase sufocante. O Rony era o refugio da minha alma. Mas o Draco, com suas mãos frias e seus beijos doces despertava sensações únicas em mim, coisa que o Rony não conseguia fazer com tanta intensidade. Não que ele não me desse prazer, mas era diferente. Eu estava ficando dependente fisicamente do Draco, e o primeiro a perceber isso foi o Harry.

- Oi.

- Oi.

Era domingo. Eu estava sentada sobre a neve, na beira do lago. Ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. – respondi sem olhá-lo.

Silêncio. Ele fez uma ou duas bolas de neve e atirou no lago. A lula gigante pegou todas e afundou. Ele se encostou ao tronco trás da gente e me olhou, eu fitava a água.

- O que você sente pelo Draco?

- Quê? – eu me assustei, estava pensando nele.

- Ora, Mione. Você está levando uma vida de bigamia cotidiana há quase três meses. Se você estivesse tentando se vingar do Draco já teria acabado com isso há muito tempo, é só você estalar o dedo e ele abre os braços pra você. Eu não preciso mais te seguir à noite, ele faz isso por mim, garantindo que ninguém faça o que ele fez um dia. Agora, porque você está torturando o Rony desse jeito é que eu não entendo...

- Harry, eu amo o Rony.

Ele riu e encarou a água.

- Ele me disse que o namoro de vocês está meio, sabe, frio. Que você o beija, transa com ele sempre que ele quer, mas que, sabe, falta alguma coisa...

- Do que você ta falando? Foi ele que te pediu pra você vir falar comigo?

- Não, ele não sabe que eu to aqui. É só, Mione, que eu cansei de ver meu amigo desviar o olhar de você quando percebe que você não está ao lado dele, está pensando em outro. Cansei de ver ele ficar acordado noites a fio esperando você voltar do quarto do Draco. Cansei de ver ele chorar por causa de você e se controlar pra não dar uns bons tapas no Draco porque você não quer.

- Do que você está falando, Harry? – mas ela sabia, sua garganta estava seca e ela sentia um aperto no peito. Sabia que o que o amigo estava falando era verdade, mas não tinha noção do quanto era evidente para os outros quando ela negava com tanta avidez para si própria.

O Harry voltou a fazer bolas e atirar no lago, triste. Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Eu estou machucando o Rony, não?

- Muito.

Ela abraçou os joelhos sentindo as lágrimas queimando o canto dos seus olhos.

- Mione, eu não faço idéia do que o Draco fez com você, mas se você acha que ele tem algo a te oferecer, vai atrás dele! Mas vê se termina com o Rony primeiro, não brinque com ele assim.

Ele atirou outra bola, ainda sem olhar pra ela.

- Sabe, Mione, eu até te entendo. Não sabe o quanto eu sinto falta... Desde que eu terminei com a Gina que eu não fico com outra menina. O corpo pede, mas eu sei que se eu transar com alguém hoje eu vou estar usando essa pessoa, e não é o que eu quero, entende? E você é linda, Mione. Linda e cheia de um fogo que deixa qualquer um louco...

Ela o olhou incrédula, se lembrou que já a havia visto não só nua, mas transando com o Draco e com o Rony. Não se incomodou, ele era seu melhor amigo, mas agora temia que isso de alguma forma estimulara o Harry. Ele olhava a água e continuou falando.

- Sabe, qualquer um dos dois que você resolva abandonar a essa altura vai sofrer com a separação. Mas esse jogo seu está desequilibrado, entende? O Rony sabe que cada vez mais você sente mais vontade de ficar mais com o Draco do que com ele, mas o Draco nem faz idéia da importância que outro homem possa ter na sua vida...

Ele sorriu meio de lado.

- Quero dizer, se é que o Rony é importante pra você.

Eu o peguei pelo queixo e o fiz olhar pra mim.

- Se liga, Harry! E nunca repita isso. O Rony e você, depois dos meus pais, são as pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. O Draco é só... Só... Diversão.

Ele sorriu.

- Então você admite que não vai levar a sério a vingança?

- Bom, nem teria como provar nada contra ele agora, já faz tanto tempo.

- Você o perdoou?

- Perdoar? Não. Mas digamos que ele me recompensou bem por toda dor que me causou...

- Isso quer dizer que a gente já pode quebrar a cara dele sem precisar consultar você?

- Ah... A cara não... Ele é tão bonito...

O Harry riu e atirou em mim a bola de neve que a lula estava esperando. Eu levantei atirando neve nele e corri. Ele correu atrás de mim e me atirou neve, rindo. Eu o olhei correndo. Como ele era lindo...

Parei olhando pra ele, o Harry estava correndo e não percebeu ou não conseguiu frear, nós nos trombamos e ele caiu por cima de mim.

Em um segundo ele estava lá, rindo na neve, no outro estávamos nos beijando.

"Não!" Eu gritava por dentro. "Outro problema não!" Mas não deixava de beijá-lo, não conseguia parar.

Ele parou por mim, e me olhou assustado.

- Não faça mais isso. – ele falou de um só fôlego.

- Se você prometer que também não vai fazer...

- Eu prometo.

E me ajudou a me levantar. Andamos de mãos dadas em silêncio pro castelo.

Naquela noite ela não ficou com o Rony, nem foi procurar o Draco e tentou manter distância do Harry.

Com o passar dos dias, cinco dias de silêncio, o Harry foi se tornando cada vez mais reservado, mais calado, mais sumido. Ela sabia que ele estava mergulhado nos próprios problemas, que o fim se aproximava. Mas ela não podia mais ajuda-lo, não podia mais salvá-lo.

O Draco era um dos culpados pelo semblante pesado do Harry. Não porque estava assediando sua melhor amiga. Não, ele não fazia mais isso. Como ela se afastou dele, ele voltou ao comportamento habitual, grosso e ácido, inclusive com ela. Mas ela sabia que ele estava aprontando algo. Nem o Harry nem o Rony haviam feito nada pra ele, mas parecia que por algum motivo a relação entre eles estava cada vez mais violenta.

O Rony estava igualmente calado, igualmente fechado. Ela não o procurara, não falara nada com ele, e ele se limitava a olhá-la de longe. Um olhar assustador, que ia da raiva ao desprezo e deste ao desejo em questão de segundos.

Enfim, era como se um pequeno e frágil fio segurasse o mundo sobre a cabeça deles, e era uma questão de tempo até que ele desabasse.

O golpe final veio com uma conversa que Hermione escutou quando estava estudando em uma sala vazia, sozinha, à noite.

Passos se aproximavam no corredor. Vozes agitadas sussurravam nervosas. Ela apagou a varinha e se levantou no maior silêncio, ficando atrás da porta. As vozes passaram.

- Está tudo como você pediu.

- Não quero saber de erros desta vez. O Lord já está impaciente, precisa do Potter para que seu poder seja absoluto.

- Eu sei do que ele precisa. Estou cumprindo minha parte, está bem?

- É, sua parte. Veja se faz direito dessa vez, Malfoy, ou ele te mata.

Hermione paralisou. Era fato que uma das vozes era do Draco, a outra ela não conhecia, mas não lhe era estranha. Era de um homem, um adulto, e não era funcionário do colégio. Draco estava colocando pessoas estranhas em Hogwarts e planejando fazer algo contra Harry. Ela precisava descobrir o quê, com urgência.

Saiu devagar da sala e olhou dos dois lados do corredor, vazio. Seguiu correndo por uma passagem secreta e desceu uma pequena escadaria, saindo no saguão de entrada. Desceu em direção às masmorras até chegar em frente à entrada da Sonserina. Ouviu passos ecoando no corredor, se escondeu em um vão escuro e viu o menino se aproximar, sozinho.

Quando ele passou por ela, ela esticou a mão, batendo em seu peito.

- Uh... – ele sorriu. – Então a sangue ruim resolveu voltar.

Ela não respondeu, o puxou e o beijou com desejo.

- Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você, Draco. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido – Eu preciso de você.

_Eu sei que me disseram por aí_

_E foi pessoa séria quem falou_

_Você tava mais querendo_

_Era me ver passar por aí_

_Eu sei que você disse por aí_

_Que não tava muito bem seu novo amor_

_Você tava mais querendo_

_Era me ouvir cantar por aí_

Ele voltou a beijá-la, passando ao seu pescoço enquanto suas mãos já subiam por suas vestes, passando pelas suas coxas. Ela abriu sua camisa. Ele a imitou, abrindo sua blusa e beijando os seus seios. Pessoas passavam por eles, entrando e saindo da sala comunal, sem vê-los, devido à escuridão do corredor. Eles abafavam os gemidos em seus beijos.

Ela abriu sua calça. Ele a suspendeu, colocando suas pernas em volta da sua cintura, e começou a penetrá-la devagar. Ela o beijou para não gritar. Ele respirava com dificuldade. Ela começou a tremer e sentiu que ia gozar. Sentiu as mãos dele se fechando às suas costas, o ritmo acelerar e ele começar a estremecer. Era agora. Ela puxou seu rosto pra ela, encostando as testas, as bocas entreabertas. A varinha na mão, nas costas dele. Ela ordenou o feitiço mentalmente, encarando profundamente aqueles olhos cinzentos. Uma série de imagens confusas invadiu as mentes dos dois. Ele mordeu o pescoço dela, sufocando o grito e interrompendo o contato visual. Ela gemeu no seu ouvido, sentindo o gozo escorrer entre os dois.

- Eu te amo, Draco. Não me deixe...

_Pois é, esse samba é pra você_

_Oh, meu amor_

_Esse samba é pra você_

_Que me fez sorrir_

_Que me fez chorar_

_Que me fez sonhar_

_Que me fez feliz_

_Que me fez amar_

_Pois é, esse samba é pra você_

_Oh, meu amor_

_Esse samba é pra você_

_Pra você sorrir_

_Pra você chorar_

_Pra você cantar_

_Pra você feliz_

_Pra você amar_

Ele se afastou um pouco dela, desencaixando, arfante. Ela se segurou em seus ombros, suas pernas se recusavam a sustentá-la. Ela o encarou, lágrimas corriam pela face do garoto. Ele foi fechando os botões da blusa dela devagar, lhe beijou a testa, fechou a própria calça e entrou na sala comunal, a camisa aberta esvoaçando pra trás como uma capa sobre o corpo suado. A porta se fechou antes que ela pudesse seguí-lo.

Ela correu escada acima. Tinha que encontrar o Harry, tinha que lhe contar o que vira e o que ouvira. Ao chegar ao corredor da Grifinória passou reto pelo retrato, repetindo mentalmente que era burra. Ele não estaria lá, quase não ficava mais lá. Correu pelo castelo, foi à biblioteca, à sala precisa e a outros lugares em que sabia possível encontrá-lo.

Entrou em uma sala vazia, já arfante de tanto correr, com um impulso forte, ansiosa. Estava escura, como as outras. Já ia saindo quando se deu conta de um brilho incomum que refulgiu em sua direção. Olhou pro canto da sala e viu a luz fraca do luar bater em um par de óculos no chão.

- Harry? – chamou aflita.

O menino se levantou e caminhou até ela, os olhos verdes brilhando mais sem os óculos.

- Olá, Hermione.

Sua voz estava dura, fria, formal.

- Harry, - ela começou arfante, querendo contar tudo de uma vez – eu estive com o Malfoy agora, e eles vão invadir o castelo de novo...

Ele suspirou.

- Eu sei, vai ser em uma semana, mais ou menos.

- Você sabe?

- Ouça. Eu consegui destruir quase todas as horcruxes, Mione. Falta apenas uma, e ela já está comigo, está aqui em Hogwarts. Mas eu não consigo destruí-la. – ele parou e respirou fundo - Conversei com os membros da Ordem, depois que decidi tirá-la daqui para atrair o Voldemort para um lugar onde possamos disputá-la sem oferecer perigo a ninguém, eu já sabia que ele viria buscá-la. – ele parecia angustiado – Mas foi consenso geral que não devíamos destruí-la, que devíamos atrair Voldemort e matá-lo, mas a última horcrux deve ser protegida.

Milhões de perguntas surgiram no cérebro dela. Quem era o R.A.B.? Qual a horcrux que faltava? Como ele conseguiu descobrir as outras? Como eles podiam entrar no castelo?

Mas alguma coisa que tornava as linhas do rosto do Harry mais duras lhe dizia que nada mais importava agora, aquela luta já era certa. Mas e depois? Ela não conseguiu refrear essa última questão.

- Mas ele não poderá voltar?

- Não, ela está, digamos, controlada. É como se aquele pedaço de alma não pertencesse mais a ele. – ele baixou a cabeça e falou baixinho, como se falasse pra si mesmo – Como se tivesse adquirido vida própria.

Ela o olhou recortado contra a luz da lua. Ele chorava. Ela não estava entendendo. Sentia que o amigo tinha direito de ter medo do combate final, mas nos últimos tempos esse medo vinha acompanhado por fúria, não por aquela tristeza.

- Harry... – ela se aproximou dele, enxugando suas lágrimas – O que é a última horcrux? – ela perguntou, com medo da resposta, sua mão tremendo com o toque do rosto do amigo.

Ele a olhou por um momento, sério. As feições duras, chamas queimando seus olhos. E então a voz do homem falando com o Draco ressoou em seus ouvidos. "O Lord já está impaciente, precisa do Potter para que seu poder seja absoluto". E ela entendeu.

- É você? É você, Harry? Você é a relíquia do Griffindor? Você é uma horcrux de Voldemort?

Ele a olhou. Não havia medo em seus olhos. Pelo menos não medo dele como ele temeu ver. Mas havia desespero. Medo por ele.

Ele pegou sua mão e a beijou com delicadeza, outra lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Sentiu a outra mão dela na sua nuca e se deixou puxar para um beijo. Um beijo doce, mas molhado pelas lágrimas dos dois.

Ele a inclinou sobre uma mesa próxima, se debruçando sobre o seu corpo, passando as mãos por ele. Ela o abraçava com força, com ânsia. Queria que ele a tivesse, que a tivesse como sempre desejou. Ela sentiu que ele fugia de suas mãos, que em breve não poderia tê-lo mais, nunca mais.

Ele beijou seu pescoço e seu colo. Ela correu a mão pelo seu peito, tirando-lhe a camisa. Não pensava no Draco, não pensava no Rony. A única coisa que sentia no momento era o Harry, e um medo crescente de perdê-lo.

Ele abriu a calça e suspendeu a saia dela. Ela o abraçou com força, sentindo o corpo dele contra o seu. Ele penetrou devagar, com carinho, segurando-a pela nuca, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

A amiga gemia a cada investida que dava em seu corpo. Logo ele começou a estremecer e usou as mãos para se apoiar melhor. Aumentou a velocidade e a ouviu gemer alto, estava tendo um orgasmo.

Ele se segurou o máximo, esperou ela terminar de gozar e voltar a olhá-lo. Ela o abraçava com força e ele sentiu um arrepio correndo por todo o seu corpo. Soltou um grito e gozou.

Estava arfante. A amiga ainda o abraçava. Ele a segurou pela cintura e se endireitou se afastando dela. Ela chorava. Ele a beijou, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

- Não me deixe, Harry. Por favor...

- Eu vou estar sempre aqui, Mione, não importa o que aconteça.

Eles ficaram abraçados durante um tempo. Raios dourados começaram a entrar na sala. Se vestiram e saíram de mãos dadas. Foram pra torre da Grifinória, ele a conduzia pro quarto dele.

- Harry, o Rony...

- Mione, você ainda é a namorada dele, e não mude isso por minha causa. Só quero que me espere enquanto eu tomo um banho. Precisamos conversar, nós três, ta bem?

Ela se deixou conduzir. Os meninos começavam a acordar. Ela se sentou na cama do Harry, ele entrou no banheiro quando o Rony saiu. O Neville a cumprimentou e saiu do quarto. Logo o Dino e o Simas também saíram. O Rony sentou na cama em frente, terminando de colocar os sapatos, e ficou olhando pra ela. Ela chorava.

- O que ta me olhando? – perguntou irritada.

Ele continuou sério, sem responder, sem desviar o olhar.

- Você chora muito. – disse depois de um tempo. – Por quem você está chorando agora? Pelo Draco? Pelo Harry? – ele riu – Eu não acredito mais nas suas lágrimas, Mione.

Ele se levantou e foi pegar uma camisa limpa pra vestir. Ela não respondeu, se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto, nervosa.

De repente ele se virou, a agarrou e a beijou. Ela o empurrou, assustada. Os olhos dele revelavam raiva e desejo contido, ele a puxou de novo e a beijou, agora passando as mãos pelo seu quadril.

- Rony... Não, Rony... Eu não quero...

Ela tentava sair de seus braços, mas o garoto era mais forte que ela. Ele a jogou na cama do Harry, arrancou a camisa vestida pela metade e se deitou sobre ela, voltando a beijá-la. Ela o unhava e esmurrava, ele ignorava.

Então, em um único movimento, a virou de bruços, abriu a calça e baixou sua calcinha, penetrando. Ela gritou e começou a chorar.

Ele puxou o corpo dela mais pra junto do seu. Falava coisas sem sentido no ouvido dela, tudo o que pensara nos últimos meses, tudo que o humilhava, que o afligia, agora ela sabia, não importa que chorasse, ele já chorou muito por ela.

Ele sentiu que ia gozar, mas não parou. A ouviu gritar novamente quando gozou. A largou, ela caiu na cama sem forças, chorando mais que nunca.

Ele pegou a camisa do chão e recomeçou a vestí-la. A respiração voltando ao normal, a cabeça começando a entender o que acabara de fazer.

- Desculpe... – murmurou baixinho.

- Seu idiota! – ela dizia entre soluços – Eu não acredito que você fez isso...

Ele chegou perto da cama, esticou a mão. A culpa se avolumava em seu peito.

- Não toca em mim! – ela gritou e se encolheu o mais distante dele. – Você é muito burro mesmo, Rony! Eu tenho nojo de você!

- Você nunca teve nojo dele! – ele desabafou.

- Você não sabe o que está falando! Seu monstro! Imbecil! Trasgo! – ela gritava descontrolada.

O Harry saiu do banheiro completamente vestido e ficou olhando os dois, eles se encaravam ferozmente. O Rony saiu correndo do quarto.

- Rony! Espera... – e desceu atrás do amigo.

Logo ele voltou pro quarto e não encontrou mais a Mione lá. Resolveu dar uma volta, estava confuso.

Era um domingo de sol quente, um dos últimos dias de aula. Os jardins estavam vazios, todos faziam os testes de fim de ano. Ele não tinha remorso de não ter estudado quase nada nesse ano, de ter faltado às aulas, de se recusar a fazer o teste.

Sua cabeça não estava pra pressões didáticas, ele aprendeu tudo o que pode, a prova dele era muito maior que qualquer NIEM.

Mas, naquele momento, mesmo esse pensamento, que não o abandonava nunca nos últimos tempos, parecia posto de lado. Ele estava preocupado com a Mione. Rony o confessara depois o que havia feito. E ele contou ao amigo que a menina tinha motivos para não querer ficar com ele àquela noite, afinal já havia transado com o Draco e com ele próprio em questão de horas.

A resposta de Rony àquela informação fora previsível e violenta. Eles estavam novamente separados, os três.

Ele não entendia a Mione. Ela até há pouco tempo era a mais frígida das meninas, depois assumiu um namoro quente com o Rony, seguindo para a bigamia com o Malfoy. E ainda havia o fato dela ter se entregado a ele.

Ele havia presenciado o Malfoy a estuprando a segunda vez. Lembrava-se muito bem o quanto teve que se conter ao ver a garota sofrendo nas mãos dele. Ela sofria, a dor e o asco estavam estampados em seu rosto. Como ela poderia procurá-lo outras vezes, tantas vezes?

E o que ele, Harry, sentia por ela? Ele amava a Gina, nunca deixou de amar. Renunciou ao amor dela por conhecer seus próximos passos e saber que ela não precisava daquilo. E mesmo assim ela esteve ao lado dele todo esse tempo. Ele a amava. Não gostava da Mione da mesma forma. Claro, amava a amiga, mas como amiga. Sentia desejos por ela? Claro, ela era linda, mas nunca pensou realmente em fazer o que fizera na noite passada.

Ele se abaixou na beira do lago e ficou mexendo na grama, revendo as cenas da noite anterior. Ele nunca quis chegar a tal ponto. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu olho, fazendo ondas surgirem na superfície plana e fria do lago.

Mas as ondas continuaram e cresceram. Outras surgiram. Algo movimentava as águas de dentro pra fora.

O garoto se levantou assustado e saiu correndo pro castelo. Sabia o que aquilo significava, estava esperando um sinal como aquele há dias. Ele alcançou as portas do saguão e as fechou, não sem antes ver as formas saindo do lago, selando-as com um feitiço que o próprio Dumbledore o havia ensinado antes de morrer. Mas ele sabia que não duraria tempo suficiente.

Ele correu. Ia batendo em cada sala cheia que encontrava. Olhava o professor e repetia a mesma frase.

- Começou.

E saia correndo para a sala seguinte, ouvindo a agitação que deixava atrás de si.

Os monitores levavam os alunos de volta para as torres, os participantes da Ordem se preparavam, armando esquemas de defesa. Aqueles que pertenciam à Armada de Dumbledore se reuniram em uma sala vazia, sem o Harry, o Rony e a Hermione, armando seus próprios planos.

Harry correu até o fim do corredor e olhou para os jardins pela janela. Eram muitos.

Um feitiço o atingiu pelas costas e ele caiu de joelhos no chão. Começou.

Draco Malfoy o encarava. Não falaram nada, os olhos dos dois expressavam tudo. Trocaram feitiços em silêncio. Algumas vezes um grito cortava o ar.

Malfoy caiu de joelhos no chão com um corte transversal em seu peito. Potter o vencera, não conseguia mais. Via o garoto se aproximando devagar atrás de uma névoa rala que colara em seus olhos, iria somente dar o golpe final, mas caiu antes de alcançá-lo.

A janela quebrada despejava comensais no corredor. Draco sentiu uma mão em seu peito.

- Você está bem, moleque?

Era a voz de seu pai. Draco se levantou sem falar nada. Viu Potter correr por entre outros comensais, atirando aleatoriamente por cima do ombro. Ele se desvencilhou dos braços do pai. Tinha que resolver outro assunto.

Desceu as escadarias, chegando ao saguão principal. Se abaixou, desviando dos feitiços. Olhou em volta. Ela não estava ali, entre os combatentes. Voltou a subir, entrou no segundo andar e tropeçou em um corpo. Não importa de quem seja, não era dela.

Ouviu um grito. Não se abalou, era de um homem. Mas em seguida veio a voz familiar.

- Me solta! – ela berrava.

Ele seguiu o som pelos corredores, a encontrou em uma sala, ela estava envolvida nos braços de um comensal grande e desajeitado. No chão, um corpo de cabelos vermelhos. Rony havia tentado defendê-la inutilmente.

- Solte-a. – falou imperativo.

O Comensal o olhou e riu.

- Querendo brincar no meio da luta, Malfoy? – seu tom era de ameaça. – Faça bom proveito. – e a empurrou pra o garoto antes de deixar a sala.

Ela o abraçou com força.

- Você ta bem, Mione?

Ela o olhou e deu um tapa no rosto dele, pra em seguida beijá-lo.

- Me fala que você não está com eles...

- Você sabe que eu estou, e pra quê nós estamos aqui.

- Harry...

Ela tentou sair correndo, mas ele a segurou.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Não quero que seja morta.

- Pra quê, Malfoy? Pro seu pai te obrigar a me matar depois? Você sabe, vai ser isso que vai acontecer. Ou você acha que vamos nos casar, ter filhos e ser felizes pra sempre?

Ela sentiu o abraço dele afrouxar e aproveitou pra sair correndo. Andou por um tempo desorientada pelos corredores, gritando pelo Harry. Havia luta por toda parte, corpos caídos, sangue, gritos. Ela não enxergava direito, seus olhos marejados. A imagem de Rony morrendo voltava em flashes.

Ela sentiu algo quente passar pelas suas costas. Não teve muita consciência de que estava caindo, tudo girava, a sua volta e dentro dela. Então veio a dor, e ela perdeu os sentidos.

Acordou estava deitada sob um céu azul, imensamente calmo. Sua cabeça doía, imagens difusas passeavam a sua frente. Então se lembrou. Levantou o corpo de uma vez. Estava deitada no chão, sobre um colchonete e coberta por lençóis brancos. O salão principal estava repleto dessas macas improvisadas. Muitos gemidos, muita gente ferida. Ela viu professores inconscientes e muitos amigos também. Mas quem ela queria ver não estava ali.

Enfermeiros passavam por entre os feridos. Uma moça vestida de branco parou ao lado dela e apanhou sua ficha.

- Hermione Granger?

- Quem é você?

- O Hospital Saint Mungus mandou profissionais para cuidar dos feridos em Hogwarts. Meu nome é Suzan. Você sofreu vários ferimentos, mas já estão cicatrizados. Ao que parece, te encontraram no meio do fogo cruzado. Você devia ter tomado mais cuidado, ter pensado no seu filho antes de sair pro meio da batalha. – a enfermeira falou rigidamente, mas depois sorriu - Mas, claro, não era algo que se podia simplesmente evitar. Agora vejamos... Você está medicada, só precisa de repouso e...

- Filho? – o cérebro de Hermione parecia quebrado, não saia do lugar.

A enfermeira sorriu.

- Você está grávida, Hermione.

A menina deixou o corpo cair pra trás com a surpresa. Ela, grávida? Céus! Não podia estar grávida, não assim, não agora. E pior: de quem?

- Suzan... - chamou baixinho – Você pode me dar notícias de algumas pessoas?

A enfermeira ficou séria.

- Olha, Hermione, os medibruxos estão pedindo pra não darmos informações aos doentes, para não gerar caos.

- Por favor, Suzan. – Hermione sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo canto dos olhos – Eu preciso saber... Ou terei que me levantar e examinar maca por maca atrás do pai do meu filho.

A enfermeira a olhou com atenção.

- E quem é o pai do seu filho?

- Eu... Eu não sei... Pode ser três pessoas. E os três lutaram...

A enfermeira a olhou espantada. Apanhou um bloquinho que levava amarrado no cinto.

- Quais são os nomes?

- Harry Potter.

Suzan voltou a encarar a menina.

- Acha mesmo que esse filho possa ser de Harry Potter?

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. A enfermeira não precisou consultar suas anotações para responder.

- Sinto muito, Harry Potter está morto. Morreu em combate com o Lord das Trevas. O garoto o venceu, mas não resistiu aos ferimentos e acabou morrendo pouco depois, aparentemente ele perdeu o auto controle, como se sua consciência o abandonasse aos poucos... Foi estranho... Não pudemos fazer nada.

Hermione sufocou um grito de dor no travesseiro. Suzan a olhava, esperando.

- Ronald Weasley... – ela falou com dificuldade.

A enfermeira consultou o bloquinho. Dessa vez Hermione já sabia a resposta. Viu o comensal gritar o feitiço apontando pra ela, mas não viu de onde ele surgiu, só o viu tombar, abraçado a ela. Ele recebeu o feitiço que vinha em sua direção.

- Morto. Avada Kedrava. Seu irmão Carlos também.

Hermione mal podia respirar.

- Draco Malfoy.

A enfermeira consultou novamente a lista, virou as várias páginas olhando com atenção.

- Não tenho o nome dele aqui... Não está ferido, não foi encontrado entre os corpos... Mas também não está na lista dos sobreviventes...

- Os comensais fugiram? – perguntou Hermione, apreensiva.

- Alguns sim, outros foram presos. Uma brigada de aurores chegou.

Hermione ficou quieta chorando.

- Hermione, vou fazer o seguinte. Vou colher sangue do feto e comparar ao dos dois mortos. Eu lamento muito, mas assim você poderá saber o destino do pai do seu filho. Vou lhe dar uma poção calmante, você precisa repousar.

Hermione estava dormindo. Sentiu algo gelado passar pela sua testa. Não se incomodou. Estava há cinco dias na enfermaria improvisada, dois depois que acordou a primeira vez. Por vezes Suzan a vinha examinar, trazer-lhe notícias, mas a garota quase não falava, a dor e o ódio a consumiam por dentro. Por isso não se incomodou com a mão fria na sua testa, sabia que a enfermeira respeitaria o seu silêncio.

Mas então sentiu um toque em seus lábios. Alguém a beijara. Abriu os olhos e encontrou dois pontos cinzentos.

- Draco!

Passou os braços em torno do pescoço do garoto e o abraçou com força.

- Draco, seu desgraçado! Você conseguiu, você os matou seu comensal da morte nojento!

Ela o soltou e o olhou com desespero, passando uma mão pelo seu rosto, verificando se ele estava bem enquanto batia o punho fechado contra o seu peito. Ele a puxou para um beijo.

- Onde você estava? Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Você está bem? Está ferido?

- Eu fui ferido, mas já estou bem, Mione. E você?

- Eu... Eu...

Ela o abraçou de novo, queria falar, mas não conseguia.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou assustada – Não estão atrás de você? Não sabem que estava com eles?

- Eu estou sendo perseguido pelos aurores, sim, se é o que você quer saber, como Comensal. – ele suspirou e a olhou – Eu vim porque precisava. Eu precisava ver você, eu precisava tocar em você, nem que fosse por uma última vez.

- Do que você está falando, Draco?

Ele desviou os olhos dela, parecia totalmente perturbado.

- Mione, eu recebi uma última missão. Entenda, eu só fiz o que fiz para que ele não matasse meu pai como matou minha mãe, entende. Mas o Lord morreu porque eu errei, e os Comensais também estão me perseguindo. Eu não tenho pra onde ir, eu não tenho como me proteger, estou sendo caçado pelos dois lados, sem aliado nenhum, sem socorro...

Enquanto ele falava ela via em seus olhos o mesmo suplício que viu um dia nos olhos de Harry, a certeza da morte, no entanto, sem medo.

- Mas você tinha razão. Eu não tinha saída, eu nunca tive pra onde ir. Desde que o Dumbledore morreu, por minha causa, eu percebi isso. Eu não sou Comensal...

- Ah, Draco...

- Não se iluda. Eu penso como um, eu ajo como um, mas não posso fazer parte daquela corja, eu quero mais que caçar trouxas e dominar o mundo. Eu quero ter a minha vida, Mione, com quem eu quiser, entende? Não quero seguir ordens pra sempre. Por isso eu te protegi, por isso eu errei de propósito, não fui até o fim com o plano e...

Ela colocou um dedo sobre o seu lábio e o beijou.

- Mione... Ouça... Preste atenção... Eu queria te fazer a mais feliz das mulheres, queria sim, casar com você, ter filhos e viver feliz pra sempre. Mas não dá. Eu não viverei o suficiente pra isso e nem você. Eles sabem que eu te amo, e eu descobri que eles pretendiam te matar. Eu não podia permitir isso... Entenda... Eu troquei...

Ele parecia desesperado.

- Draco, o que você fez?

- Eu troquei a minha fidelidade pela sua vida. Eu tenho a missão de matar você essa noite. Se eu não fizer, eles me matam e vão atrás de você, se eu fizer, eles vão me matar do mesmo jeito. Eu só pedi pra fazer isso pra poder vir aqui com segurança e falar com você, beijar você, te avisar.

- Me avisar que você vai me matar?

Os dois choravam em desespero.

- Mione... Eu tenho que fazer... Vai acontecer de qualquer forma... E eu não quero que você sofra... Não quero que torturem você...

Ele a beijou, tremia descontroladamente. A varinha empunhada, apontada pra ela.

- _Avad..._

- Draco, eu estou esperando um filho seu...

A frase saiu rápida, como uma faca cortando o feitiço. A varinha dele caiu no chão e sua cabeça caiu sobre o peito dela, chorando descontrolado. Ele a beijou com paixão e ela retribuiu com todo o amor que podia sentir por ele.

- Precisamos sair daqui... Precisamos sair do país... Do continente... Consegue andar? – disse depois de um tempo.

Ele a ajudou a se levantar. Todos dormiam em volta. Duas enfermeiras conversavam em um canto, meio sonolentas, de costas pra eles. Eles saíram do castelo pra noite fria. Ele tirou sua capa e a cobriu, pois estava só de camisola. Foram andando rápido para as estufas, precisavam atravessar os jardins sem serem vistos. Os portões estavam sendo vigiados. Ela o levou para a passagem do Salgueiro Lutador. Usou um galho para paralisar a árvore, mas nunca conseguiram entrar na passagem.

Comensais saíram da floresta, eles gritaram, chamaram a atenção dos aurores, que olharam e correram em direção à árvore. A luta recomeçou. Uma chuva de raios os atingiu. Não havia tempo para sacar as varinhas, eles não queriam lutar.

Ele tentou protegê-la, a empurrando contra o tronco. Ela o olhou, seu rosto contorcido de medo e dor. Até seu corpo deslizar suavemente para o chão. Ela olhou para frente, a tempo de encarar o vazio que ele deixou e ver o raio verde vindo em sua direção. Morreram abraçados, caídos ao pé da árvore.

FIM


End file.
